10 Things I Hate About You
by SakuraUtau
Summary: Inspired by the Abc family original series. What heappens when Mikan turns out to be some loner chick and her twin wants to be miss popularity? Will Mikans life be a living hell, or will she be the killer bee who brings down the queen?
1. First Day

First Day

_Popularity _

_Who cares? _

_I guess you do_

_Yah, pretty much..._

**Hey party People!!! Jk! Umm, this is my new story 10 Things I hate About You. I hope you enjoy it! It was Inspired by the New ABC Family TV series 10 things I hate about You. **

* * *

It was a pretty good day. The birds were chirping, the sky is blue and a pretty brunette is sleeping peacefully. What could go wrong? "Mikan!!! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Yup, thats my dad Sakura Izumi. He's a surgeon, for who knows what. "Ugh, I don't want to! Ten more minutes!" Izumi tapped his foot continuously and said "Thats what you said ten minutes ago, now wake up!" I got up groggily but got up.

Yah, we just moved here from Osaka. Now were in the Hokkaido district, right next to Shibuya. Its alright I guess, but I'm not a ko-gal. As I got myself ready I put on a purple cami with a one sleeve gray top. I wore dark Jeans with holes in them and a barrette. I had black boots on that lace up. I guess you could call me a loner, but my personality is sort of cheery.

As I walked to the kitchen I saw my oh-so-happy twin, Anna. Unlike me, she is like this fairy princess. She has pink curly hair. Great, huh. Two complete opposites living under the same roof. "Hey Anna, whats kicking?" Of course Anna had to do her signature giggle. "Nothing much sis. Want toast?" I nodded and put grape jam on my toast, yum...

By the time we finished, it was seven. Good thing the school is ten minutes away from our house. I grabbed my keys and dragged Anna along with me. We drove in my beat up 67 Chevy Camaro... To tell you the truth, I could care less about hot shot cars like a Ferrari. I want to drive a motorcycle. We left home and went straight to the school Alice Academy.

* * *

By the time we got there my sister told me to drop her off at the side walk, she wanted to make an 'entrance'. As I was turning out of the side walk, some guy riding a motorcycle, sped up and we both stopped. "Watch it! Your the one speeding in the school zone! Now if you don't mind, move." And so he did, how pathetic.

As I was coming towards the school parking lot, I found a good parking space. My car just almost clashed into this other girls car. "Excuse me, but thats my parking spot." I raised a brow and replied "I didn't know we had assigned spaces. Who exactly assigned it anyways?" she looked a little angered and retorted "Charles Darwin, now get out of my way." But instead I hit her mini coopers bumper. Good thing is, I got my space. "Hmm, I'd fix that if I were you." I stated ever so calmly.

"Ugh, the first day, and my locker hates me.." Yome Kokkoro was walking by and said "I could help you with that." Anna gave her combo to him and he chuckled. "Descending prime numbers. You could never forget that." Anna thought 'great a math whiz." She watched him open her locker and thankfully cooed "Thank you". Koko smiled and replied "No problem, its good to help others." As Anna turned to walk to her next class, Kook thought 'She is the one for me. She's cute and she seems to be perfect.'The only thing is, that he can't get her.

* * *

I was sent to the principals on the first day, new record! "Shouda, are you alright? Did you get hurt in anyway?" The permifried freak nodded. "My neck hurts just a little bit." Then the principal got up and told her to go to the nurses. "We don't want our head cheerleader to be hurt before the big game now, do we. Go Tigers!" I just grimaced at the fact that she just let permy off the hook.

Now, it was my turn... "How can you just let her off the hook. It was partially her fault. She wasn't even in the car when I hit it. She couldn't have gotten hurt when I was going two miles per hour!" The principals face turned into a scowl. "I mean this is public school, every student has there own rights!" She shook her head and replied "Honey, thats private school. Here we have to make Sumire happy because she's the super intendant's daughter, and she could get me fired." I started to scowl and she babbled "Now I have to suck up to some people."

* * *

'Alright Sumire should be coming by any second. I got to get ready.' Anna thought. She got up and went to a post where Sumire would pass by. As Sumire was passing by, Anna dropped her Mascara. "Wait, I don't want you tripping on that." Sumire looked a bit thankful. "Dulcie and Gabbana?" Anna started to stand up but Sumire only replied "Gucci". Anna was not about to give up "Well, my grand mother always told me that Mascaras a womens life!" Anna was feeling a little overwhelmed so she babbled. "Hmm, mine did too. Tell me your life story." Anna was about to say something but Sumire cut her off before she even started "Nice story. Try out for the cheer leading squad."

* * *

As I walked in the hall to get to class, I saw captain intensity again, but surrounded by hundreds of girls. We both ended up in the same class, yay...not! I heard some girls say 'Natsume go out with me!' 'Natsume marry me!' Natsume have sex with me!' He looked sort of overwhelmed. I hate fan girls the most. Whats so good about him? He doesn't seem that popular to me.

I took out a book but then someone caught my eye. Imai Hotaru, an old friend back in elementary school. I walked up to her and said "Long time no see." She gave me this quizzical look and then nodded. "I almost didn't recognize you, Mikan." It was great to see my old best friend. I missed her a lot. "Hmm, what happen to miss bubbly? You look sort of like...me." I replied "Well I haven't seen you in years. I chose this style because I like this style."

Hotaru and I got to catch up a bit and we had almost a good time talking to each other. I just couldn't tell her my biggest secret, and my biggest regret. I hope that I could tell her soon. I needed to let it go, but how? I didn't want to tell her the truth which binds me to chains. I didn't want her to think of me as a bad person.


	2. Can't Date, Remember!

Can't Date, Remember!

_I can't tell you_

_I'm so sorry_

_I just want to protect you_

_Don't hate me_

**Hey guys, yah I know... My story and its plot is getting close to Miss Giggles story "The Perfect Match For Me". But to tell you the truth, I'm trying to keep my story based on the movie and show, so I'm not trying to copy Miss Giggles. Miss Giggles, if you are reading this, sorry that I'm using the plot of 10 Things I hate about you. I loved your story. It really was fun and exciting.**

**Song used -Back around by Demi Lovato**

**Song thought of - Over the Edge by Akon**

* * *

"Ha ha! Did you see that Anna chick? She is one cute babe. I bet I can get her laid by the end of this year!" Akito the high schools number one guy... Well so I've heard. "Nah, you couldn't! I heard she couldn't date." some random boy in the class stated. "Pssh, who cares! I will do her even if I have to go behind enemy lines!" That Akito was so sure of his own self. It was so sickening.

* * *

Class was hella boring! The English teacher Narumi gave us stupid literature to read! "Now class, who wants to tell me what they thought about this book?" A girl raised her hand up "I think he was romantic and-" I cut her off "How can you say that? He was a narcissist, who practically wrote about his love to his self." Narumi sighed and spoke "Miss Sakura,its nice that you have an opinion, but please keep them to yourself." I scowled and nodded, at least Hotaru gave me a reassuring look.

Once the bell rang, I crammed everything in my Jan sport backpack and headed for the door. As I walked out I saw my sister hanging around permy. I caught permy talking about me "The ten things I hate about today is 1. Her, 8. her and 9. her." My sister was laughing hesitantly until Hotaru came her way. Hotaru took her Baka Gun out and it the baka bullet smashed into permy's face. I was trying to keep in my laughter but I couldn't help it, many people couldn't. But, sadly my loving sister shot me a death glare.

I tried to calm myself but that was hard to do, so I left from the scene of the crime. The only person permy couldn't fight was Hotaru. The Sumire family practically works for Hotaru's family. One wrong move and Sumire's top-charts could go down the drain. I kept walking only to find Anna tailing me. I rolled my eyes, then turned to face her cute wittle face. "Why did you laugh like that?" she demanded. "Did you know that she hates you already!" It sounded like a statement and a question combined together, but I shook my head and kept a smirk on. "Urgh! If I lose the chance to become popular, I will hate you for the rest of my life!" I raised a brow and stated "It doesn't matter whether your a popular or not. No one will like you if your a bitch." She scowled and walked away. "Oh by the way sis, I'm getting rides from Nonoko for now on." I nodded and let her leave.

"I can't believe this! Why is she such a monster! Because of her I can't date nor have fun!" Anna slammed her locker only to see Koko staring at her wide eyed. Anna's eyes started to widen and she tried to explain herself. "I-I'm so sorry that you had to see that. I was just taking my anger out, on something..." She mentally slapped her head but saw Koko come near her to say "Hey don't worry, high school life isn't as easy as it seems. There's ups and downs, but you can always get through them." Anna smiled. She never felt so reassured by anyone. She nodded and hugged the boy.

* * *

I put my headphones on and played my Ipod. At the moment I was into Demi Lovato. I guess her music speaks to me, somehow at least.

_Back Around_

_(Sung by-Demi Lovato)_

_What did I do to deserve this?  
Tell me the truth and don't lie _

_You're pretty good at that but, no not this time  
You walk around like you run the world  
Running your mouth, and talking about me now,  
They think that you're the perfect girl,  
They're gonna see everything so get back _

The music was really getting to me. I started to think about Anna. Will she hate me. She doesn't know what I have been through. I wish someone would reach a hand to me and say 'I'm here for you' or something like that. I need someone right now... I, I just need to find a way to become me again. What I need right now is a friend, not some superficial bitchy psycho. I need someone else, someone like Hotaru. I mean, I could count on Hotaru, but I also need someone to talk to.

_  
__It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and I'm too strong to take this again  
You just too adverse but I have got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you. _

I don't want my sister to become some Madonna. I want her to learn that being yourself is good enough. If people can't except you for who you are, then there not real friends. She should know that. Mom used to tell us that before she died. I just couldn't let my sister do this to herself. The bell rang and I went straight to my car. Yup, my beaten up car... I went straight home, only to find Anna pouting. My father came in the room and I also came in. "Daddy please let me date. I was just asked out by the most popular guy in school." My dad Izumi shook his head and responded " I told you many times before, your not allowed to date until your sister dates." Anna's eyes widened and she yelled at me "Why can't you be normal! Why can't you just date and get on with your frickin life!" I calmly retorted "Because, I don't want to."

_  
I'm feeling bad for,  
You are alone and nobody cares that you are  
One look into your eyes,  
Easy to see what you could be but you're not  
I say it's time that you give in,  
Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, you're over  
You feel your heart beat deep down  
Ignoring the shame of causing this pain,  
Just get out  
_

Pretty much Anna is mad at me. I just want to protect her. I hope one day she sees eye to eye with me. I just can't see her hurt. I care for her to much. I wish she'd just listen and live a life of ease.


	3. Party People!

Party People!

_At times like this,_

_Party like a rock star!_

_To each there own_

_One must live each day,_

_So there are no Regrets_

**Hey viewers! I hoped you liked my second chapter! I really like how I'm trying to use music. I'm a music fanatic! I've been a singer since four years old so putting song lyrics in my stories is a blast. I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

"Yo, Kitsume! What are you doing?" Kitsume looked at his best friend Koko and responded "Duh, Koko your so slow. I'm setting up a party in my families mansion. My parents will be out so why not?" Koko mentally slapped his self then spoke "You idiot! Why are you trying so hard?" Kitsume sighed then put his arm around Koko. "Koko, Koko, Koko... Don't you get it? If we throw the best rager in the beginning of the year, we'll become legends." Koko nodded and Kitsume continued "Just think, if that Anna chick comes. I'd bet she'd fall for you after becoming a legend." Koko looked fascinated and agreed to it.

Great I'm hated by my sister and I'm officially a heinous bitch. What else could go wrong? Oh wait everything! Stupid Akito is hitting on my sister and doesn't even care that there in public. He's frickin kissing her all over! I can't allow this but then some guy grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Hey go with me to Kitsume's party." I glared at him then replied "If thats the way you ask someone out, then no." He was getting impatient, but I didn't care I got out of his grip and walked away.

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Ugh, what an annoying day. These fucking fan girls are pissing me off. The worst of it all is mister popularity came my way. "Hey Hyuga, I need to speak to you." I eyed him and replied "Then Speak." He breathed in and began "I need you to date Sakura Mikan." I snorted why would I want to date the beast. No one can get to her except for Imai.

I quickly gave my answer "NO". Akito still didn't move. "How about a compensation." I raised a brow but didn't say anything. "I'll give you fifty for each date, one hundred per dance and extra whenever theres something interesting. Today is a huge party and I want you to take her to it." I kept a straight face and replied "Pay me in advance." So Akito payed me fifty dollars. I got up to look for the monster.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

Who the hell does this guy think he is! Just coming up to me and telling me to go with him to one of the biggest social events of the year. This guy is absurd! With that he didn't give up. All day he followed me everywhere and kept asking me to go out with him! It was hella annoying. Does this guy have a life or what? I suddenly stopped at my tracks and turned around to look at him. I had a raised brow and my hand was on my hip. "Alright, if you stop pestering me, I'll go with you!" I was so mad but I had lowered my pride because this lunatic called Hyuga Natsume was making my life a shit hole! I was in the mood to beat him up, but not allowed to.

Once I got home I went straight to the bathroom. I put on a black halter top and dark short jeans. I wore black platform sandals. Then I went to Anna's room and said "Hey, you can go on a frickin date with Akito, I'm going to the party with someone. I heard my sister squeal. I just rolled my eyes and went downstairs. I got to the kitchen only to see my fathers eyes bulging out, looking me up and down. I just calmly responded "I'm going to a party with some guy." My dad was shocked then little miss princess said "I'm going too. Akito is picking me up at nine thirty." My dads jaw dropped and he looked at me as if I betrayed him.

I was pretty pissed. I didn't want to go to this hell party. People will be wasted and I'll be stuck in between. Great, Akito is here... "Hey sir, I'll bring her back sooner or later! See ya!" How disrespectful I thought to myself. My dad hates him already. Next came Natsume, he made my pulse rise. I was boiling with anger. "Hello mister Sakura. Its a pleasure to be able to take your daughter out. Don't worry, I'll have her here by twelve." He bowed and then took my hand. With my other I waved by to my father.

"Hey, give me the keys to your car." I looked at him quizzically but threw him my keys. He igited my car and drove us into the night.

* * *

_Right Now (Na Na Na)_

_Song by Akon_

_Its been so long_

_That I haven't seen your face_

_I'm tryna be strong_

_But the strength I have is washing away_

By the time we got there music was bumping and kids were getting drunk. It was beyond gross. I accidentally grabbed onto Natsume. I didn't want to get lost, neither did I want to fall down. Natsume smirked at my gesture then whispered into my ear "I didn't know you wanted me that badly." I became bright red and pushed my way out of the crowd and said "thirsty". Yah, I hate beer and all those gross stuff but I grabbed a shot glass and chugged the Tequila.

_I want to make up right now na na_

_I want to make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_We need to link up right now na na_

By the time the stupid song ended I already had four shots. I was becoming red faced and the next song played. I think it was 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston. I got up on the coffee table and started to dance. I was going into crazy mode, but I didn't care. I was trashed already but right when I was dancing, I felt my self slipping away.

"Mikan, Mikan wake up." I felt warm hands holding onto me. I felt loved for the moment. My eyes started to peek open, It was Natsume. I didn't know he had a kind side. I looked at him and slurred "Ooh Natsume-e, whats-s kickin-n?" he sighed and held me close. "Idiot, I can''t believe you got yourself drunk. I laughed at told him I wasn't drunk but I threw up on his shoes. "Whoopsies!" I kept laughing.

He shaked it off and then touched my face "Don't go to sleep. I think you hit your head pretty hard. I don't want you to have a concussion," My head spinned but I noticed that we were sitting on a swinging bench. I was thanking him mentally and suddenly I grabbed his face and kissed it.


	4. Learning To Fall

* * *

Learning To Fall

_Life is made up of years that mean nothing, _

_and moments that mean everything_

_You gave me hope when I was lost in the darkest days_

_you saved my life, My Friend_

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story so far. I guess it's a surprise that Mikan kissed Natsume, I know... I just wanted to go near the movie lines. But in the movie he didn't kiss her, so I'm making it my own somewhat. I know its close to Miss Giggles story so please hold the criticism. I'm trying my best to make my story different.**

* * *

Our kiss lasted for about a minute. I couldn't help the sensation. I just loved the feeling, but I couldn't go on anymore. I had to break it. "Hmm, didn't know you wanted me that much." he smirked but I got up and slapped him with my purse. Then I started walking to my car, but I was wobbling and fell to my knees. I saw him laugh, but he came my way and carried my bridal style to my car. He took out my car keys and placed me in the front seat. He buckled my seat belt, then did the same for his self. Then the car roared and went on.

As we were coming to a halt he looked at me and tried to keep me up. "Miss party, were here at your home." I glared at him but got up. I never felt this pathetic since that one time. This just pissed me off. I could take care of myself. I don't need some hot shot to be my care taker. He chuckled but gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Princess, why are you pouting? Are you sad that I'm gonna leave?" I scowled then slurred "W-what the the H-hell! I, I don't n-need you..." He glared at me and retorted "Suit yourself. You know, I was just trying to help." He at least brought me to the front door, but left right away.

* * *

I woke up to this massive headache. I think I was about to explode! "Hmm, I thought we said no drinking?" my father stated in questionable way. I scowled and held my head, it felt as if it was gonna fall apart. "Dad it was an accident. I never intended to drink, okay." He sighed but replied "Well, you did. I'm very disappointed in you young lady. Whats worse is, that your twin is in the same state as you." I just looked away and replied "Then why don't you take care of her, and stop wasting your time with me." Izumi was shocked, he felt as if his daughter rejected him.

Great its a Saturday and I have nothing to do. I just got out of my hangover and now I'm drop dead bored. I looked down at my boring clock and it read 3:30. I had to do something, so I called up Hotaru. Oh joy... 'Hey, Hotaru! Lets hang out somewhere.' I heard her sigh, but she agreed. She hung up and told me to meet her at the train station. I walked down only to find my sister and dad arguing. "Why can't I have some fun, just for a day?" I rolled my eyes at that statement. "I think its because you came home with a hangover from your so-called-fun." Dad was laying the laws right there. "And where do you think your going?" I looked back at him and answered "out" he didn't seem happy but he shooed me away. He must be mad still, to let me off the hook so easily.

* * *

I kept walking and went to the train station. There I found Hotaru waiting with Ruka and the infamous Hyuga Natsume. I scowled and said "What the hell is he doing here?" Hotaru shrugged me off and Natsume answered "I'm here to hang out with my buddy Ruka. It was stay home and watch my kid siblings or go out and have some fun." I glared at him then sighed. "Fine, where are we going anyways, Hotaru?" She smiled and replied "The amusement park?" Huh? Why that place?!

The moment we got to the amusement park, my eyes widened. It looked like so much fun. There were a bunch of new roller coasters that were calling my name. "Idiot, I knew you would want to go here." Hotaru, can you be any meaner I carelessly thought. I somewhat noticed that mister cool was staring at me then I asked "What?" He smirked "Oh nothing. Just remembering that kiss we shared last night." I turned beat red then walked towards the biggest roller coaster.

After we rode practically all the fun rides, we settled for the haunted house. The thing is, I'm a scared of things like this. We went in by pairs and so Hotaru was with Ruka and I was stuck with HIM. I can't believe she's leaving me alone with him. I followed Natsume in, only to find a dead looking body popping up in front of me. "Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!" Natsume looked back. I think he was holding his laughter back but more and more things popped up. I suddenly felt warm arms around me. I was holding onto Natsume's t-shirt shaking. He looked down pulled me away gently and grabbed my hand. At first I was scared, but I had someone holding me all the way.

"Mikan, we could hear your screams from the outside. I'm serious, if you could be so fearless at school, why are you afraid of these trinkets." I looked away and replied "I don't know, things that have to do with ghost scare me." Hotaru giggled then pointed at the Ferris Wheel. She dragged us that way. As we waited in line, I heard some girls talking. 'Hey look how cute he is.' 'Wow, he looks yummy.' 'To bad he's taken by that ugly loser.' I saw Natsume glaring at them. I just smiled at them and smirked. "So, Natsume what are you doing here with loner girl?" Great it was Sumire. "None of your business, hag." She looked utterly shocked but I giggled at his remark. She turned away knowing her defeat for the day and raised her middle finger at me.

Natsume and I went in the seat for the huge Ferris Wheel. It was cute. I was looking outside. It was beautiful, the sunset at least. I took out my camera and I took a picture as a memorial. Natsume smirked and spoke "You really aren't some beast. You have a good side." I looked at him then looked down. "Same as you, remember the party. You were acting so caring." He looked at me and said "I wasn't acting, I was really worried about you." My brows furrowed at his remark. I looked up a little and saw a sign 'Look into the sunset, then kiss the one you want.' My eyes saddened. 'Am I falling for Hyuga Natsume?'

I looked up to see Natsume's eyes. He took my chin in his hand and then caressed my cheek. A tear fell down my hazel eyes, but I didn't know why. He pulled me closer and pulled my lips into a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and broke our kiss. "Thank you, Natsume." I whispered in his ear. He smiled back and took my hand. We walked out of the Ferris Wheel and headed back to our everyday lives, I think.


End file.
